


Sexy eyes//You know i'm neva gonna tell you lies//Look at me//You got me feeling free...

by flickawhip



Series: Sexy Eyes - Nightclub AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 80's Nightclub AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte's nightclub becomes a lesbian bar.AU as all heck.





	Sexy eyes//You know i'm neva gonna tell you lies//Look at me//You got me feeling free...

Charlotte had started the club early in the year, working hard to pull her crew together, true the girl who worked in the back, Paige, was something of an enigma but she didn’t mind that, she was proud of her choices when it came to bar staff, Dana, Becky and Ruby had a broad appeal between them and she knew plenty of the regulars came just to see them, or to listen to the bar’s singer, a local girl who just radiated happiness, Mickie James. 

Tonight the bar had been somewhat empty, Dana content just to work on the few drinks she did serve, watching knowingly as Charlotte and Becky flirted, the two had been doing the same thing for months now. Since the night they opened. 

“Hey Bex, why don’t you an’ the boss take it elsewhere huh?”

Dana teased, giving Charlotte a smirk at the dirty look she got, shrugging and making her way to the other end of the bar to wash leftover glasses and rest them on the right shelves. Mickie had entered at last, a little early for her shift but smirking even as she waved at Charlotte, making her way back to the locker-room to change her simple shirt and jean-shorts for the usual slinkier number she wore, smoothing down the black glitter halter-neck catsuit and fluffing her curling brunette hair, adding a last layer of lip-gloss before heading out, picking up the guitar and beginning to fiddle with it even as the bar began to liven up. 

Dana had smirked when Ruby came in early, content just to lean on the bar and talk to Dana as the bar continued to fill up, both women watching with interest as a tall brunette made her way towards the bar. 

“Looks like Mickie’ll have a good night...”

“Huh?”

“Ah look at her, woman’s lonely as all hell and miserable... Exactly Mickie’s type.”

“Hey, leave her alone, at least she’s not out to shag anything that moves Rubes...”

“Like our Paige ya mean?”

“Like you I mean, ya idiot.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever.”

The two had settled to watch even as Becky served the woman, both Becky and Charlotte seeming determined to help the woman, Becky taking a second to appreciate her boss’ kindness even as she let an arm slip around her, the glittering silver bodysuit flattered Charlotte perfectly, making her blonde hair and green eyes shine, Becky’s own bar-staff shirt and jeans flattered her copper hair and bright eyes, her smirk clear as she moved to serve the drink she had been preparing, both Charlotte and Becky glancing over at Mickie, watching with amusement when the woman rose and made her way to a seat a little closer to where Mickie tended to work. 

Mickie, who had finally been ready to start her set had glanced at the woman with a smile, taking in the soft brunette curls, sad ice-blue eyes and form-fitting red dress, smiling at the woman’s blush and winking slightly, knowing her own eyes had to be sparkling as she looked her over. She had already begun her set but now she sang almost directly to the woman.

“Might be a little too tough for you  
Might be a little too fast  
'Cause I live every single night  
Like it might be my last  
If you think you can handle that...”

Whilst Mickie was being a little flirtatious the two bouncers had taken up their second shift, Nia and Tamina working hard even as they made their way through the room checking IDs and escorting out the few troublemakers who had made it inside before they arrived. 

Nia had smirked as she checked the woman’s ID and gave Mickie a secret sign of ‘go ahead’, she had taken in the details on the ID and noted the woman’s eyes, Mickie’s girl was safe to approach. She moved away to join Tamina even as the bar’s dancers came in, Naomi and Alicia, the two girls smirking and flirting a little even as they squeezed past Tamina and Nia, both aware how much they flustered the women. 

Mickie had continued her set, dropping the tempo a little even as she moved closer to her mystery woman, actively flirting this time, her voice soft even as she moved to settle on the table in front of the woman, noting her interest. 

“Don't see them 'round here anymore  
They dance among the stars and dream about forever  
She believes she can see the world through passion and a smile....”

Dana by now had been gathering her first tips of the evening, watching with interest even as her latest customer left, moving to split her tips and sneak a couple more bills into Becky’s back pocket, knowing Becky would find them later when she needed them. Dana made more than enough to keep herself afloat. 

She had watched as Mickie’s girl had welcomed her friend, noting how shy both women were, Mickie soon recapturing the woman’s attention even as her friend came over for a drink, looking highly embarrassed and clearly watching the dancers nervously, seemingly both innocent and prim at the same time. A challenge. Dana liked challenges. Dana had smiled as she approached the woman, noting Becky smirk at her even as she moved to take the woman’s order. 

“What can I get for you Mama?”

“Uhhh...”

Lacey had frozen, blushing richly and unable to stop herself staring at Dana, both impressed and terrified by the woman’s forwardness. Dana had smirked as she watched Lacey process her thoughts, she’d have fun with this one later, when her shift was over. 

"Yeah, that you can order darlin'.... you can have me when I'm off-duty..."

Lacey had snapped out of her thoughts then, giving a slightly shy order, a simple one that many of the girls liked to have, the Jack and Coke order one that often made tips. Dana had glanced at Charlotte for permission, then lead Lacey away from the bar, letting Ruby start her shift early since nobody seemed to be interested in extra drinks just yet. 

Natalya, the bar’s first regular, had passed them on the way back, making her way into the back room. Paige had welcomed her willingly and Natalya had found it all too easy to slip back into bad habits, sitting with Paige, the two flirting even as Dana rolled her eyes and walked Lacey past the open door into the second set of rooms, rooms meant to be set aside from private dances. Dana had smiled again at the new, richer, blush that came to Lacey’s cheeks. 

“Don’t be nervous , you’re not getting a dance.....Unless this goes well....”

Lacey had blushed again, looking down and away until Dana moved to tuck a hand under her chin, meeting her eyes with a soft smile. 

“You have no idea how much that blush makes me want to kiss you....”

“I’d like that...”

Lacey admitted, sipping her drink shyly even as she let Dana move closer, both women finding it easy to sink into a relationship. 

“What’s your name then, Lil’ Lady?”

“Lacey...”

“And Mickie’s girl?”

“Steph you mean...?”

“Yeah... she okay?”

“Lonely maybe... she’ll be fine when she finds the right girl...”

“Reckon she has...”

“Mmm, Mickie seems to like her at least, unless...”

“She never flirts on the job, first time I’ve seen her leave the stage to sing to someone.”

Unknown to them all hell was breaking loose outside, Stephanie had, at least, allowed Mickie to bring her back to the bar for drinks, then let her move closer, leaning into her a little more when Sarah joined them at the bar, staring at the tattooed Ruby, clearly mesmirized until Ruby had called into the back. 

“Paige, you filthy bitch, we can all hear that...”

Paige and Natalya had been at it again, falling back into the usual hot and heavy, passionate, relationship they had. Natalya had emerged first, blushing richly even as she waited for Paige, Paige joining her even as she began to yell at Ruby for disturbing them, the instinctive protest ‘Maybe some of the rest of us want to use it’ getting nothing but a slightly sarcastic response, Paige wiping her smudged lipstick off at last. 

“Fair enough girl let it dry and it’s all yours... “

Charlotte had gagged with her bar-staff then, her voice slightly rough when she next spoke. 

“Maybe those of you with girls should leave for the night...”

Dana, who had been leading Lacey out of the back dance rooms had smirked, moving to grind slightly on Lacey as they walked, laughing at Lacey’s slight squeak of shock, her voice low. 

“You heard the boss... let’s go home.”

Naomi and Alicia had been making their way out with the rest of the staff when Charlotte stopped them, giving them both a little extra money and telling them to figure out what bouncer they wanted and make the damn gesture. 

It was only when the customers had also left that Charlotte spoke again. 

“Sometimes I wonder what the hell I was thinking...”

Becky had smiled, leaning up to kiss Charlotte’s cheek softly. 

“You were thinkin’ you wanted your Lass, and you’d do anything to get her... and you made a place all us lost children of sin can come to find our right partners...”

She paused then added.

“The answer is yes, by the way, I’d love to be your girl.”


End file.
